Infiltrator/Mag-Rail Set
NOTE: this article is directed towards players already familiar with the game, but have not reached the elite (over 50) ranks. it has also been written for economic players who play Eliminate for free and do not/cannot purchase credits or power cells. for best use of the information in this article, downloading all free copies of Eliminate and signing in is recommended for starting new accounts with maximum power cells. The Infiltrator armor is infamous for being powerful, fast and easy to pick up. A mainstay in many standard armor/weapon sets, the versatile armor proves itself in stats as well as player preference. It is considered more powerful than many other armors, while being available to the player very early in the game. More information can be found on online forums as well as the armor's own wiki page. If you're reading this, you should already be well-versed in the armor's merits. Mag-rails are Eliminate's primary bullet weapons; automatic, accurate, quick-reloading and headshot-capable. They come in three flavors: Jr., Pro, and Proto. The Proto expires in 6 regular matches and is pre-upgraded. The Jr. is a lacklustre model, rarely used. The Pro is used by elite players over Rank 50. In general, the Proto sees more use than both of the other models due to it being affordable and efficient. Combined with the Infiltrator, this weapon lends its headshot proficiency to snappy, satisfying kills. The sections below describe the practical benefits of each subset, as well as guidelines for creating them. 1. Infiltrator + Mag-Rail Proto + Gravity Hook This regular set is easily achieved; in the hands of experienced players, the set allows for the use of many strategies. Speed allows players to grab powerups before other players. While moving across open crossfire, one easily jumps and strafes to safety. Mag-Rails are reasonably accurate at long distances, and can be used for sniping (if you are seen, simply move out of the way quickly). Due to the speed and targeting capabilities of Infiltrators, players can conversely use charging or flank-and-destroys to rack up quick kills. With good knowledge of the PvP maps, Infil/Magrail players can ambush opponents quite often; with the added mobility of the Gravity Hook, ambushes are made easier through the use of hiding spots only accessible by gravhook. The path I use relies on the Mag-Rail Proto as the primary and only weapon (with the exception of the Gravhook). In the first few matches, you should arrive at Rank 5; at this point, purchase your Infiltrator and Gravhook. Upgrade both, but do not 'use the Infiltrator just yet. Proficient players should be able to make it to Rank 10-12 before actually using their Infiltrator. Upgrade the armor and gravhook when possible. As you rank up, you will be granted additional power cells; when you reach the amount of 120, exchange them for 1000C. This will allow you to keep up armor and Gravhook upgrades*. In terms of skill level milestones, a good minimum is 4200 by Rank 18-20. Keep upgrading the armor and gravhook, proceed straight to >Rank 50. '*'''On Gravity Hook upgrades - Upgrade only the '''Reload Rate '''and '''Range, as these are the vital stats to the tool. If you try to upgrade all the stats, funds will quickly run dry. '''2. '''Infiltrator/Mag/Gravhook + Speed Mod The second set is more costly (speed mods cost 240C for 8 matches), while making you completely and utterly lethal. The player will be faster and harder to dodge than ever, which means getting hit a lot less while needling opponents with the same precision as before. Notably, charging will work a lot better since you're basically going to run right up in your opponent's face and pump headshots into them. Used correctly, the second set will make any task easy. I didn't come up with any great path for making speed infiltrators, so refer back to the path for the first set. Moneymaking depends on your game plan, which is completely up to the you. However, you do want to average out at least 90C per match. The key is to save credits and power cells, which means purchasing only the armor and weapons mentioned. Any expensive armor colors or additional weapons will cut a deep hole in your funds, and unless you plan on using your new weapon exclusively, don't buy any weapons other than Mag-Rail Protos and the Gravhook. Both paths depend on your ability to gather credits; you should already be good at killing with either set.